


Frostiwon - Bathroom Accident

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Frostiwon - Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Death References, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Summary: </strong>Ron was always told about the Demigod Loki, and how the man would never interest himself about him. After the war Ron found himself having a visitor from someone who got an unusual interest on him, saying that the two were alike…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostiwon - Bathroom Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** if you haven’t read the books or watched the movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** DarkSnakeLordess
> 
>  **Pairing/s:** pastHG/RW, Loki/RW
> 
>  **Warnings:** slash, lemon, mention of war, mention of death, mpreg, drabble, crossover
> 
>  **Nr words:** 627
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> * * *

**Bathroom Accident**

When Ron was little he was always told that Loki, the God of Mischief, was most likely watching over his twin brothers. As he grew up and the two continued their troublemaking, he was sure this was most likely true.

When Fred died a part of Ron was happy, maybe the demigod wouldn’t be looking at his brothers anymore. Maybe he would be noticed. It had only lasted a second until he realized his brother was dead.

Starting to work on the joke shop had been like entering a new world. As if entering would be entering unknown land. Ron could have sworn when he entered that he had felt something falling on his shoulders, as if a heavy duty.

**–FW–**

Ron entered the bathroom and looked to his face in the mirror. He was going crazy he was sure of it. Even Hermione had started to feel his difference and had moved away, leaving him.

Ron closed his eyes letting his forehead fall on the mirror. He couldn’t say that he still loved Hermione. He missed her, true. But he didn’t love her anymore… Not in that way.

“So much sadness…” Ron opened his eyes and turned around picking his wand. But found nothing.

“So much self pity…”

Ron turned around but still didn’t found anything. A breath appeared on his ear.

“So much me…”

Ron looked at the mirror and saw a dark haired man with blue eyes looking back. Ron eyes widen and before he could think he was turned around and kissed. He may not be able to see him, but he could feel him. And Merlin could he kiss!  
Ron pointed his wand around and all the walls turned into mirrors. Looking into the mirrors he saw the man in green robes smirk cheekily at him though the mirror.  
Ron was thrown into one of the mirrors, facing it and the man’s hands appeared under Ron clothes making him gasp with his hands on the mirror. Not quite believing what he was doing.

Fingers entered Ron making him whimper and a mouth appeared on his neck and before Ron could think all the pain was gone and the pleasure was back. Ron found himself thrusting back, begging for more.

The fingers disappeared only to be replaced for something else. Ron looked at the man blue eyes tough the mirror.

“You’re just like me, Ronald Weasley. You’re jealous of your older brothers. You’re overshadowed by your hero friend. And are you ever wanted was glory.”

Ron wanted to negate. He wanted to say that he didn’t feel that anymore. But it would be a lie and this person knew it.

“We’re one and the same Ronald. You and me…”

And he started thrusting into Ron whose eyes widened. The feeling was overwhelming and everything else blacked out from his mind. It was way too good. Hands grabbed his lonely cock and started pumping him into completion.

When Ron came the Man bit into his neck and Ron felt the feeling of being filled. After that the man disappeared and Ron fell on his knees looking at his neck where the proof was of what had just happening wasn’t his mind playing games on him.

**–FW–**

“You’re acting odd, Ron.” Ron heard his best friend comment. “Is there something going on?”

Ron merely shrugged.

“There’s nothing going on, Harry.” He said with a smile in place and looked out the window, putting a hand on his belly.

**–FW–**

Ron entered his mirrored bathroom and at once Loki appeared next to him, hugging him from behind, with his hands on Ron’s belly where their child was.  
People kept asking who the father was, Ron merely grinned and answered Loki. Everyone always thought he was joking.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
